Grace Mikaelson
Grace Mikaelson 'is a major recurring character of ''Witchverse. Grace is the tribrid daughter of Thomas Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner. She is the granddaughter of Ansel, Esther Mikaelson and two unnamed werewolves, as well as the step-granddaughter of Mikael. She is also the niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Christopher Mikaelson, and the grand-niece of Dahlia. She is the adoptive younger sister of Marcel Gerard via her father. Because of his marriage to Hayley, Jackson Kenner was her step-father for almost a year. He died at the hand's of Tristan de Martel. She was named Grace by her father, who took inspiration from his half-brother Elijah's words about his newborn child being their family's grace. She takes the surname of her paternal step-grandfather, Mikaelson. Grace was conceived and it was revealed that Hayley was pregnant. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid. She inherited her werewolf gene from both of her parents, while her vampire and witch legacy came from her father who is the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid and the son of the Original Witch. Through her mother's Labonair lineage, Grace is werewolf royalty. '''Grace '''is a member of the '''Mikaelson Family, the Labonair Family, the Kenner Family, and an unnamed family of werewolves. Grace is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack, as well as an unnamed witch family, and the only child fathered by the Original Hybrid. Grace was sent away to be raised by Hayley, in order to protect her from Marcel. During this time, Grace has been raised by her mother in the Bayou for the next five years. Her powers are a mystery for the time being. History Thomas initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Elijah Mikaelson, and an exchange from Camille O'Connell, he later changed his mind. When Elijah asked him about Hayley and their unborn child, Thomas replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Personality Even when she was a baby, Grace was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Hayley, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Thomas when he said that both Hayley and Grace were fighters. Both times it is implied that Grace inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Grace's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Freya says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Camille's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Grace seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. It has shown that Grace has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family including Marcel. Physical Appearance According to Rebekah, Grace looks like her mother. On the other hand, Thomas blissfully implies that Grace has inherited her mother's eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother. Powers and Abilities Grace is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Genevieve, Grace's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Grace demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Camille's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Camille. She then used it again to turn the car back on. Grace's ability to use her magic while still a baby and as a child has proven to be, seemingly, well, as she healed a butterfly with a broken wing. However, she's expressed that she cannot control it. Evidence for the sheer amount of raw magical power that she possesses is seen while other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Grace was able to retain her consciousness while still tied to the spell and being drained when her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Thomas. Grace has managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her aunt Freya on Marcel. Grace is also a werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Grace were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It's unknown if her lycanthropy will negate her ability to practice magic. Although Grace is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically in her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Grace were to die, she would become a vampire which might negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. According to Dahlia, as a firstborn of the bloodline, Grace will inherit great, but unstable power. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Grace powers are currently unknown. Weaknesses According to Dahlia, firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Grace will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Grace wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire), the full extent and limits of Grace's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Grace is the only daughter and child of hybrids Thomas Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall (born Andréa Labonair). She is also the only niece of Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of Ansel and Esther, and the step-granddaughter of Mikael, who tried to kill her and the niece of Freya, Finn, Kol and Christopher Mikaelson, as well as the granddaughter of two unnamed werewolves, who do not interact with her (due to the fact that some of her grandparents are dead like two of her uncles were). She is also the adoptive sister of Marcel Gerard who helps her parents to protect her. It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Hayley Marshall-Kenner Hayley is Grace's mother and it is shown various times that Hayley strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Hayley grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Thomas, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. This is shown when Genevieve and the Harvest girls kidnapped Grace, and tried to kill her. Hayley was there and fought for her daughter, and got her back. She also demonstrated the aptitude to know where her daughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Hayley made a promise to herself and to Grace that she (Grace) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). She kept this promise by choosing to send Grace away with Rebekah to keep her safe from those that would wish her harm in Los Angeles. After a few months apart they were reunited. Grace is now living with her parents and family in The Abattoir. Thomas Mikaelson Thomas is Grace's father, and even though at first he refused the child he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his step-father to his child. He even told Hayley that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his step-father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Thomas, best seen in his reconciliation with both Rebekah and Marcel. With the child being born, Thomas is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Thomas and Grace's bond remain strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Thomas sacrificing himself to save his family. But Grace's memory of him was kept alive because of her mother telling Grace about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Thomas shared stories from his long life, Grace showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. Apart from some of the bad things he's done Grace knows what Thomas is and isn't afraid of him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she truly believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her Grace hugged him. Despite their time apart Grace calls Thomas 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father Grace deems Thomas her 'fairytale prince'. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah left town before Grace's birth but soon returned when Thomas asked her to protect his daughter. Thomas told Rebekah that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Rebekah left Los Angeles with Grace and became her guardian; she often told Grace stories of her birth and how her her parents sent her away to be safe. Rebekah and Grace returned to Los Angeles after Esther found them. Kol Mikaelson Kol, upon being reminded that Davina can be unlinked using one of his mother's old spells, goes to Grace for help. At first, Grace is apprehensive to work with Kol due to him being a "stranger". He states that he is family, to which she questions why he went away then. Kol states that he was sad, and didn't want to make everyone he loved sad as well. Kol then tells Grace that Davina is trapped by the Hollow, and that is why he needs her to do the spell. Grace questions if Kol loves Davina, to which he responds yes, just like Hayley loves Elijah. He also comments on how well-adjusted she is to everything. Grace then completes the spell and unlinks Davina from the Hollow. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Grace's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Grace's birth, Hayley and Thomas decided to give Grace away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Elijah was against it at first, he later agreed to it. When he saw Grace again (after their separation), he said to Rebekah that he can't imagine the joy spending every day with her and commented on how big she had gotten. As Rebekah went to change Grace's diaper, she saw that Elijah had killed a dozen people because he thought Grace was in danger. Elijah gave a promise to Hayley that he will stay with Grace, protect her and help raise her, as Hayley doesn't want Thomas to be the only one Grace knows.